


Alchemy Of Desire

by Killjoy013



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: The story of Gods, Goddesses, Titans, Mortals, and other creature of mythos have been spread wide across oceans and land. Many different people from different backgrounds and cultures have many different interpretations of it. This is just one of the many tales. Enjoy.





	1. The Sun and his Icarus

**Interest**

Icarus was falling, _falling,_ falling. The wind howled around him like a haunting melody by the Muses themselves as he descended. Golden light and the blue of the sky surrounded him and his long dark hair blurred his sight. Clouds parted as he spiraled downward through them. He had gazed up at the glorious Sun. So bright. So close and yet so far away. It was foolish but for a single second, Icarus swore that he could touch the Sun and for a single second, he felt the heat of it embrace him like a lover.

Then the embrace turned into an _assault_ as the day-star consumed his flesh. His wings were melted in a solid block forcing Icarus in a stall before he pummeled. The feathers of his wings were melted and scalded his freckled skin. All that was left of it with the bones, the outline of wings still strapped to his back and its futile attempts to flap against the wind were only a reminder of his grave mistake.

Icarus pondered who would take him first if he prayed. _Vicious_ Zeus, who could strike him out of the heavens faster than the beat of a heart. _Storming_ Poseidon with his beautiful and vast sea that would swallow him whole. Or _graceful_ Apollo, whose creation was the reason for his untimely demise. Bright Apollo who honored the earth with the greatest gifts. Music. Medicine. Art. Sun. Light. Icarus closed his eyes and the light filtered through his eyelids as the heat still warmed his damaged skin. He called to the one god that he worshiped.

"I call to you, bright Apollon, son of Zeus and gentle-natured Leto, god whose many gifts have enriched our lives, skillful maker of music, crafter of words whose poetic might brings wonder to the world of men. I call you to grant me a safe passage to wherever I may go. I call you to wish good fortune to my father whose warnings I should have heeded. I call to you, O bright soul, to-to... _Gods above_ , I don't want to die. I may have fallen on my sword but I beg of you to not let my wounds be the end of me! I only wished to _fly_ like the hawks and ravens. I _only wished_ to fly. I only wished to soar after being buried for _so long_. Apollo, _please._ I _beg_ of you!" The air around him began to heat up like an inferno. His skin felt like it was dripping off of him.

The wind stopped singing in his ear. Icarus opened his eyes to gaze into the Sun one last time and time seem to stop. A set of bright smiling golden eyes stared back at him. The warmth that embraced him was a pair of strong arms. "Golden boy. Do not stir, you have been scorched."

"You...you have the eyes of the _stars_."

"And you are the falling star I have caught."

"You are not Death. It would not be as _bright_ as your smile."

"No, I am not."

"Who or _what_ has saved me? Who or what do I have to thank for being my saving grace?" The being's eyes seem to twinkle as Icarus uttered that question. There was a ring of yellow and little stars dancing in and out of Icarus's vision but he didn't dare to close his eyes. A pair of steady hands cupped his face and studied his features.

"Dear Icarus, mortals _mustn't_ gaze into the sun. Your vision is going. Fret not, I will tend to this as well."

"I thank you. _Thank you_! The Gods have blessed you."

Golden eyes laughed, "I guess they have. I saw you falling and I couldn't let the waves get you. Rest now and I will tell you everything later."

Icarus tried to sit up but his savior gently pulled him back down. "Rest. You do not have the strength to be bright-eyed and reckless Icarus at this moment." Icarus attempted to protest but his body ached like the sky had fallen on him. He closes his eyes, "My wings. Can you keep what is left of it? My father made them."

Something softened in the deity's voice as he murmured, "Of course. Now rest. We're almost there." Fatigue struck him like a tidal wave and Icarus gave in, hoping that this wasn't a last-minute hallucination before he died. At the off-chance it was, he could die happy.

Icarus finally felt like he touched the Sun.

Apollon gazed back at the broken and burned wingless Icarus and something stirred in his very being. He snapped at the reins and the sun began to set. It would be a quick sunset today he had more urgent matters than aesthetics.

The fluttering of wings and the creek of a used war chariot made him smile. Apollo snapped his fingers and a white fleece covered daring Icarus. He knew Artemis would discourage him to save the mortal.

"Salut, Artemis! Is she full today?" He called looking over his shoulder and his sister rolled her eyes and said, "If you were to remember the dates of each phase you would know. But, ah, she is full. Although I do wonder, no spectacles today? Your Sun is setting but it is uniform."

"I have more pressing affairs than some who hunt and hunt and... _oh_ , yes, hunt even more."

Artemis chuckled, "Pressing matters like a sonnet about a grain of sand? A jig that no mortal will hear but you will play it a _thousand times_ anyway? A carving of a muse that you cannot impress?"

"Oh, you wound me so, dear huntress! Tell your girls that if they call to me, I will heal them and perhaps show them the wonders of the male figure if allowed. Farewell and good night, Sister. May there be animals and men for you to hunt and slaughter!" He beamed as she softly smiled.

"My hunters would skin you alive for such comment, god or not. And may the next rising sun be as extravagant as you! Remember, Apollon, late start tomorrow. There will be rain." He waved goodbye and whistled. As soon as Artemis was out of sight, he carefully picked up Icarus in the fleece, draping it like a cape around the man. His chariot stayed on its course as Apollo covered Icarus's damaged eyes with his sun-kissed hands and disappeared to his quarters.

He vanished in a flash of bright light and heat and appeared in his spare chambers. Icarus didn't stir but there was a ghost of a smile on his face as Apollon laid him down on his stomach. He trailed his slender fingertips down the scorched flesh as he thought of a way to nurse it back to its original state. To scrape the wax and skin away would be the first option.

It would hurt like Hades but it would be through. Apollo winced as he thought of the rough landing that Icarus endured. He had mistaken how difficult it would be to pluck a human from the sky with the skeleton of a bird attached to their back. Icarus had a few bruised ribs, which he could tell by the way he wheezed in his slumber and he had a pair of matching bruises where Apollo's hands were.

And his eyes which were originally blue had bleached grey by the dark tunnels and the glaring day-star and not to mention Apollo's aura, which he did tone down but it would have blinded any other plain man. Apollo unsheathed his dagger and carefully cut the leather harness, releasing Icarus from the dead weight. He hung it up above the frame of the bed.

Icarus was already in such pain that Apollon hesitated to go with the easiest yet ruthless option. "I'm going to mix some of my herbs in with snow and treat your burns with it. When you wake, I'll feed you ambrosia and nectar." He said aloud knowing that Icarus was still in a deep sleep and that it was irrelevant to tell a sleeping man anything.

Mortals slept like they had no cares in the world. He sighed and opened his leather tote. Icarus fascinated him. He was as wild as a boar and as grand as a lion. He was his father's child, but instead of being fascinated with man-made things it was godly things. Apollo reckoned that being caged in for so long and then to have that cage broken would make anyone feel untouchable.

Whatever compelled him to save Icarus was still churning in his head. Rationally, it was that dire yet charming plea that the mortal screamed. It ripped through Apollon's mind like an arrow tearing through the air before hitting its target. It lured him to Crete. Apollon saw Icarus's father soaring past with tears streaking down his fatigued face. And Icarus, looking like the personification of falling grace. His freckled skin baked and reddened, the remains of the wings framed the mortal like a canvas of tragedy.

It made him recall when he watched Artemis kill a dove in mid-flight, a lone arrow buried deep in its heart. And yet, his face was almost resigned. The heat had dried the tears on Icarus's cheek.

The expression on it was that of ambivalence. The frustration of death coming so soon but ultimately being at peace with that reality. Apollo had chewed at his lip before leaping out of his chariot. He caught Icarus roughly but cradled him in his arms with the care of a spouse. It upset him, having the broken man laying in his watch. Prometheus should have crafted man with wings, even mortals deserve to feel as free as an eagle or dove.

Icarus whimpered in his sleep as Apollo ground up the dried herbs in the mortar bowl and poured into a basin of snow. he hummed a lullaby under his breath. His voice was like honey as it resonated in Icarus's very being.

" _Sleep, and when you rise I will make you a present of Constantinople and Venice and Chios with its ships; To make yourself a man famous in the East and the West, To ride on to St. Sophia and pray there."_

Icarus did not wince or stir no more as Apollo took handfuls of ivory slush and coated his burns delicately. He traced the man's jaw as he admired the smooth skin he had left. Icarus was lean and lithe, his skin was pale and tough as it stretched across the canvas of brawn. He was merely soothing the pains while he thought of a way to treat the man.

"There. I will heal you when you are coherent." Apollo muttered, sliding off Icarus's sandals. He took one last look at the man and moved the sandy brown hair that was bleached from the sun from his face. He hesitated and decided to stay. Icarus woke up surrounded by coldness and screaming bloody murder. Apollo firmly grabbed the man by his arms as Icarus struggled. He cried out in pain when Apollo tightened his grip.

"No! No...no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Icarus, look at me. I'm here." Icarus froze and blinked as he finally recognized Apollo's voice.

"My saving grace, you're real? Not a vision?" Apollo shook his head, "Not a vision. I'm here, Icarus. You're alive."

Tears welled up his eyes. Apollo felt the briefest pain scratch his ribs as Icarus stared at him and whimpered, "I'm...alive? You saved me."

Apollo laughed despite himself. "Yes, We've been here before. You took quite a fall, Icarus but I caught you."

"Starry-eyed deity, Who are you?"

"That can wait. I need to wash this off of you and put you in something clean. Can you walk?" Icarus shyly shook his head.

Apollo placed his hands on Icarus's back and the sleet evaporated in seconds. Icarus gasped quietly as Apollo picked him up and carried him to his bathroom. Apollo snapped his fingers and snow began to flow from the facet. The basin of mixed herbs was refilled. "What-how...I don't understand." Icarus muttered.

"That's okay. This is just going to help your body with the healing process. I'm going get you food and you're going to strip then get in the bath. If you can't, just wait for me to come back." Icarus nodded and Apollo sat him down at the edge. The dead and scorched skin was still trapped under the wax was the high priority but Apollo feared for the mortal's eyes. He left, leaving the door ajar just in case.

"Hermes." He whispered and the sound of shoes skidding against his marble floor answered him. Hermes grinned, his brown skin slightly sweaty and his intense hazel eyes gazing into Apollo's bright ones.

Apollo scoffed. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to do that? Scratch up my perfectly clean marble floor once more and I'll give you a beating that Ares would be proud of."

"And how many times until you will _stop_ brooding over such things? It will get cleaned every time."

"Heathen."

Hermes winked at Apollo before tossing him a golden tote, "Here. Express delivery. No need to thank me but if you wish-"

"You are _not_ driving my chariot."

"Damn. Maybe I'll have Dion change your mind." Apollo chuckled and swatted Hermes who evaded the hand and tackled him. Apollo rolled them over and they began to tussle. Apollo pulled Hermes down by the ankle as he tried to fly away. They collapsed in a pile with Hermes struggling all the way down. Apollo swiftly put him in a headlock.

"Do you yield?"

"Lessen your grip so I can speak."

"And yet you just spoke."

"Ease up!"

"I did. Do you yield?"

"Hmm. I must think- _Ow_! Okay. Okay! I yield."

Apollo released him and Hermes dramatically gasped for air before saying curiously, "What were the nectar and ambrosia for? Are you already out?"

"No. I just like to see you."

" _Bullshit_."

Apollo blinked in surprise, "You dare doubt the god of truth?"

"No, I dare doubt my dear friend. Apollon, what are you hiding? Is it another fight?"

"No. I-i-"

"Tell me. It's all right."

Apollo bit his lip before motioning for Hermes to follow him. He opened the door and Icarus looked back, a look of relief washing over his face. Apollo momentarily felt bad for the man. Mortals craved almost needed company and they would go insane in mere days without it.

Hermes's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline as he walked over to a waving Icarus. His back was white with cooled wax and under it was a canvass of red, pink and blackened skin.

"Hello, are you another deity? I wish to bow but-"

"Ah, please _don't_ move. What is your name, boy?"

"Icarus."

" _Icarus_?"

The man in question nodded, "May I know your names now or must I wait once more?"

Hermes held up a finger and dragged Apollo out of the room. " _What_ were you thinking?!"

"He called to me. I felt true fear as he fell. I had to save him. Icarus called to me."

"It was not yours to save."

" _He_ , He wasn't mine to save but I did."

"Poseiden and Zeus will _not_ be happy."

"When is Father ever happy?"

"When he has his dick in some mortal thing..."

"That is true. He cannot know...at least not yet. I just saved him today."

"This better not be another muse that you quickly tire of."

"Look at him! He-Icarus _radiates_ light. I couldn't let human error snuff that out."

"Does your sister know?"

"He would not be alive if she did."

"What are you planning to do? Tend to him and send off like you would a bird with a bent wing?"

"No. I wish for Icarus to be my company. He could...humble me."

"Are going to make him a minor god?" Apollon tilted his head, "If he wishes."

"I beg your fucking pardon, did you just say if he wishes? You're a god, why ask for approval?"

"Then he will be held hostage and will turn against me. I give him a choice and if he takes it or not is up to him."

Hermes sighed and scratched his head, "Fine. I'll keep your...Icarus from the others. Hell, I'll even come back with some clothes for him. I just ask one more question, what of his father?"

"His father safely made it."

"No, you misunderstood. He saw his own flesh and blood nosedive to the sea. Icarus is dead to him. How do you think he will feel if he knew that his son survived the fall?"

Apollo looked away from Hermes, his eyes finding Icarus. "He is mine now unless he chooses not to be. You have my back?" "Always. Now go to your broken mortal. He's waiting so I'll see myself out." Apollo beamed as Hermes pushed him in Icarus's direction.

"Thank you!"

"Shut up!" Icarus glanced up as he heard the door open for the third time. His tattered clothes were in heap on his lap. He curiously picked at the wax and winced as he felt the skin peel off with it.

"Hello."

"Stop messing with it. **Now**." Apollo growled, putting divine power into his speech.

Icarus froze immediately and awe flickered over his features. "How did you make me do that? Can you do that again?" Apollo shook his head, chuckling. Usually not the response he got when he did that. This man was something else.

"Mortals know their place. When something as powerful as me orders you to do something, you do it."

"I'm sorry."

Apollo bit back another chuckle and picked Icarus up, walking him into the slush. Icarus shivered and tensed at the sudden temperature drop. Apollon tightened his grip.

"What is it?"

"It's just so cold."

"Relax. I have you." Icarus nodded and wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck, nuzzling into his chest. He sat Icarus in the tub, his eyes studying his back.

"Icarus, I have to get this wax off of you to heal the skin underneath. I can heat it but it will irritate or hurt the skin."

"How bad?"

"...Some of the skin might come off if I do that."

"So there's another way?"

Apollo smiled slightly at the hopeful tone, "I could heat a blade and peel the wax off." Icarus considered it and then nodded. Apollon made quick work of washing the grime off the man's body, slightly admiring the lean body under his fingertips and regretting how _his_ sun defaced and disfigured the fair skin. "Have you figured out who I am? Close your eyes." Apollo asked pouring water on the top of Icarus's head.

Icarus spat out the cold soapy water and nodded, "Yes, I think I have but...that would be _impossible_. I'm too insignificant for a god to save me."

"What gave it away?"

"You're warm. Everything about you is. The fact that everything in here is either gold or ivory. Or... _maybe_ it's the fact that I felt the heat of your sun chasing us as you drove a _flying_ chariot in the heavens all the while you planned tomorrow's weather like it was an outfi.."

Apollon chuckled at the last one, "I suppose I was rather apparent with that but you were so incoherent. I didn't think you would recall any of it."

"At first, I thought you were a dream but you touched me and it felt so real that-that I knew. And may I ask...What is a god doing saving a reckless mortal?"

"You will soon realize that gods like me are... _complex_ things almost like humans are. Truthfully, we are more powerful than great."

"But you make the sun and moon rise and fall and move the oceans. You are the reason we can sail the seas and mark the days." Icarus said breathlessly. Apollo waved him off.

"Ah, to the ants below you, you can make mansions out of mountains and move rivers. To a mouse, a hawk or a feline is a god. The bees see you as giants that can only defeat you by assembling an army but you could just burn their home to the ground on the turn of a heel. I've seen gods and men alike who terrorize what they can because they can. And yet, I've seen such kindness and bravery in mortals and goddesses."

"Am I the mouse or the army of ants?"

Apollo chuckles at Icarus's amusing response. "You are not like any mortal I have had the pleasure of meeting."

"And you are the only god I've met and you've become my saving grace."

"Two. The man with the dark skin and wild eyes? That was Hermes and before that, when I was setting the sun, I was talking to Artemis."

Awe flickered over the mortal's eyes and Apollo smiled, "Ah. My sister...is not _fond_ of men...especially of reckless men like us. All those warnings not to lustfully gaze at any women you see in the forest? They're there for a reason. You heed those warnings. Now, turn around and I'll make this as painless."

Icarus nodded, his skin paling in the cold water. Apollo unsheathed his dagger and slowly dragged two fingers and his thumb against the blade letting the metal heat up. Icarus tensed as the blade hissed in protest behind him. "Do gods _even_ know pain?" He blurted out as he felt the heat draw near to his shoulder.

"Of course, stay still for me, Golden boy." The man fell silent and Apollo took his chance, placing a strong hand on Icarus's shoulder as he began to scrape the wax away in broad strokes. The wax and the charred flesh that came with it curled up as it peeled away and fell in the water. "Gods can bleed and cry and die. Where do think humans got it _from_?"

Icarus cried out and flinched as Apollo got closer to his spine shaking with effort as he fought to stay still. The god mumbled apologizes lowly as he quickened his pace. The last strip of wax floated in the water and the mortal sighed resting his head on the edge of the tub. Apollo frowned as Icarus sniffed.

"Turn." He ordered and Icarus did so, not meeting Apollon's eyes. "Look at me," He added gently tilting the man's chin up so all Icarus had to was look up. Icarus's tearful greyed eyes met his golden ones.

"I know pain, bright Icarus. I feel it every day. I take the pain of beings who call to mt. When you called to me, it struck true. I felt it in your prayer. Feeling pain doesn't make you weak...neither do these tears. One thing that makes me admire about mortals over gods is that somehow they come back stronger after feeling great pain, emotional or physical. And it has been brought to my attention that you _are_ human, correct?"

Icarus chuckled despite his state and nodded, "Last time, I checked, dear Apollon."

"There he is." Apollo smiled, leaning in to see just how damaged the man's eyes were. Icarus flushed under the attention and leaned into the warmth that Apollon's hand radiated.

" _My_ Icarus."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS!!!!!

Hades fiddled with his ruby ring as Cerberus paced to and fro, his footsteps shaking the room. He glanced at the empty throne next to him. It was the same size as his and was decorated with a wide selection of flowers that never seem to wilt or droop.

"Hey," Hades murmured making his beast whine and pad over to his throne. His mouth fell into a small smile as he scratched under his dog's chin. Cerberus poked his tongue out as he smiled back and plopped down on his owner's feet.

"I miss her too. I know she spoils you when I'm away and makes flower crowns for the guards. I know she likes to sneak fruit and seeds here. Hell, I even water them and speak to them as she does. I miss my Flower Queen. But we'll see her soon." Hades chuckled as Cerberus laid his heavy head on the god's lap. His low voice echoed off the walls as he continued to murmur to the beast. Hades sat back and looked at the ivy inked on his wrist. It was a dark green, almost brown but not quite. Not yet.

"Soon. Hopefully, fall will come early. Soon, we can celebrate the death and rebirth of Gaia together again." He said to the open air stroking Cerberus's dark fur. It wasn't easy, waiting. Waiting for the flowers to wilt so Hades could have his flower. He could busy himself with all the poor souls in the world but it never seemed enough.

Cerberus perked up and looked at the door just as someone knocked at the door. Hades pushed the beast off his lap and rushed to the door. He relaxed his shoulders and opened the door. Wild eyes greeted him and he felt a stab of disappointment in his heart.

"Hermes." He said stiffly making the other deity laughs and pull him in for a hug. Hades tightly wrapped his arms around Hermes, still not used to having other people seek him out.

"I have a package for you and Hephaestus wants to trade you his toys for some metals."

"Like what?"

Hades must have asked the right question because Hermes sat on the obsidian tiles crossed-legged and pulled from his golden tote a war scythe. The reveal made Hades laugh, a low rumble that Hermes felt in his very being.

"Oh, blacksmith, your sense of humor is a strange one." He laughed, tracing the sharp edge of the blade with his fingers. He pressed harder and shiny golden blood decorated the outline of the scythe. Hermes raised his eyebrows.

"You know what this means?"

"Me and him are quite similar. Outcasts stick together in some way. The tool is to reap and sow. To take and make but also to harvest. Life is a delicate thing. 'Tis a knife's edge and we are all handing in the balance. The Fates think we are fickle pretentious things that are of no or all value. We are our own Paradox."

Hermes glanced at the weapon and then Hades, "Must you always do that? Make me rethink my existence every time?"

Hades smirked, "When one is surrounded by Death's victims, one seems to ponder on the thought of even gods die one day every day."

"That will not come for eons."

"And yet, it will come. Gods will die out once we aren't needed. Mark those words."

"They will be heeded, those words. May I request you of a favor of sorts, Hades?"

"About what?"

"Not what. Who. Icarus of Crete."

* * *

 

Icarus whined in his sleep as Apollo created arrows from bone and a bow from the antler. He looked up every so often and watched the man intensely for a moment before going back to work. The mortal was greatly troubled and was plagued by nightmares. Apollo pressed his thumb firmly on Icarus temple and the man relaxed and a smile twitched on his face.

Admittedly, Apollon did not merely think of all of the outcomes. Icarus wasn't his to use but he felt pulled towards the human like a moth to a flame. Yes, Icarus was his spark and Apollo let him. He wished to the Fates that Icarus would find his way in his company like Hades after he stole away sweet and strong Persephone. Apollo quickly bashed any notion that this was of romance and merely thought of it as companionship.

Gods became lonely and bitter towards mortals after they made them. They were wild things, most of them, fighting to keep up with the gods with their temples and festivities. Their monuments and carnage in name of the Olympians. Apollon saw it all and wanted to be something more than just as a reason to wage war and slaughter perfectly good people and pillage lands for domination when they all end up in the same place.

Mortals mirrored the gods in every way in Apollo's eyes. Good and bad. Gods made rules just to break them. Made war just wage it. Bred humans just to punish them. Apollo prided himself on his mercy. He could sense suffering and pain across Gaia and helped them as much as could be allowed.

As much as he did not want to think ill of his father, Zeus was somthing like no other. He was his own paradox and Apoolo couldn't let Zeus's temper get to Icarus. His eyes flicker to the man and his resolve hardened. Nothing would happen to Icarus if he could stop it.

Icarus's gray washed eyes fluttered open and he smiled so great at the mere sight of the white fleece that was draped over him it made Apollo beam.

"Morning. I was going to wake you but seem you beat me to it. Would you like to watch my sunrise up close or would you rather stay here and watch it from the top of the mountains?"

The mortal blinked and Apollo chuckled and repeated his question slowly as he poured a cup of ice cold rose water. Icarus accepted it appreciatively, the fleece draped around his bare shoulders framing him like an angel. An idea struck Apollo as quick as an arrow from his bow and he quickly pushed it aside for later use.

"As much as I yearn to see you in action...my aching joints and such protest heavily. Maybe another sunrise."

"I'll mark those words, wide-eyed Icarus. we still have hours before I have to rise. Let me see your eyes."

Icarus willingly leaned forward on his knees and Apollo held his healing face with his tanned hands. Apollon studied the pale eyes intensely, their nose almost brushing against one another. Icarus fought the urge to close his eyes and bask in the warmth of the deity.

"Of what shade were they?"

"Green, my lord. Blue-green."

"Let us forgo formalities, Icarus. Precisely what blue-green?"

"Like a foaming sea in the night, Apollo. Dark and deep teal, although my father would assure you that nothing of value is behind them if he were present."

"Ah, I disagree. Would...would like for them to stay that very color?"

"No, I hated them admittedly. Every time I would look into a mirror, I would be reminded of two things. My Mother's eyes were mine. My Father's was a deep brown almost black in the torchlight. It reminded also of the sea and how trapped I really was. Every time I looked at my eyes, I wanted to be free. I wanted to sail across the sea."

"Any color you so desire."

"Yours. I admit that I have been captivated with that shade of gold ever since you caught me."

"Exactly the shade, my dear Icarus?"

"Maybe a tad bit darker and deeper, graceful Apollo?"

They shared an easy smile and Apollo tilted Icarus's chin.

"You have to keep your eyes open. Just keep looking at me." Apollon said softly and the man hummed. The bleached eyes stared at Apollo's blurred features and traced over the curve of his jaw to his neck. The god's hair was now a dark brown and feel into curls waves and his skin wad darkened but the eyes, those golden eyes remained the same.

Apollo's brown hands traced the purple bags under the mortal's eyes and color begin to seep into them as if Apollon was stirring in milk into black coffee. His face was one of slight concentration with his brows slightly furrowed.

"You've changed your appearance."

"Pardon? Oh, yes. I quite like this one."

"Me too. The contrast of the gold and ivory on dark skin is...aesthetically pleasing to the eyes."

"You can call me attractive. I am a god after all."

"As I recall I thought we were abandoning formalities."

Apollo chuckled as he deepened the shade of gold and began to restore the sight one iris at a time. Icarus's face morphed into awe. Apollo could see Icarus hungrily take in his features. The man's eyes had sharpened so greatly that he could see pores and baby hairs on Apollon's cheeks.

Icarus gazed into Apollo's eyes and something passed over them. The grey-colored orbs were now a deep amber as they softened and the shoulders of the man held no tension even at the faint hummings of pain down his back. No, something was running in the pits of both stomaches, mortal and deity. But, alas, they were not the only who felt it.

* * *

 

Oceans away and heavens above sat a goddess's creation. His hair was a mix of blond and brown. His skin was a cold pale color. His clothes were stained pink, red, and black. He was a sight to behold but his eyes, his eyes were red as desire. He was the embodiment of desire. Eros crossed his legs at the ankle and hummed.

"Oh, poor, poor Icarus. He has flown to close to the sun. This shall be most interesting to tamper with. Gods and mere mortals shouldn't allow themselves to intertwine their lives without thinking of the consequences. Love conquers all and Love is desire and I am desire." Ero laughed to himself before snapping his fingers.

Icarus woke to a flash of pink at his bedside. He groaned, for it was early morn and blinked away the sleep in his eyes. A golden rose sat on the other pillow. Icarus reached to touch it and smiled when he felt the soft pedals of it. The man rolled over and went back to sleep with a buzzing feeling in his very soul. The flower instantly wilted and turned to dust but the memory of it stuck to the mind of Icarus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Leave a comment or two about what you like or didn't like! stay tuned and stay safe. 
> 
> -KJ

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. *Please* comment on what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


End file.
